Solamente debes sentir el momento
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Existen reglas que se respetan en una pareja, pero ¿son más importantes que el bienestar de la persona con la que se decide compartir una vida?, un fic lemon para Genzo Wakabayashi (Benji Price)


"**Solamente debes sentir el momento**"

-Que pena al papá no le fue muy bien en el partido, Tenshi

-Papá- dice el pequeño ya recuperado de su enfermedad- papá es mi heloe-

Papá es mi héroe- trata de corregirle Hotaru modulando mejor, con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver a su pequeño hijo que está muy contento y admira a su padre. Hotaru toma al niño y lo lleva a su cuarto- ¿quieres llamar a papá?-pregunta tomando el celular abraza al pequeño y toma su manita para marcar el número de Genzo

En Colonia

El celular de Wakabayashi suena, se da cuenta que es su esposa y contesta

-Alo- dice con una voz de muy pocos amigos

-Papi, hola- dice el pequeño Tenshi- papi te quiero

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás? ¿te recuperaste?

Papi… yo te quiero mucho- dice Tenshi que comienza a "narrarle el partido" muy contento a su papá, luego le entrega el teléfono a Hotaru para que hable con Genzo

-¿Ya se recuperó Tenshi?

-Claro, lo único que quiere es que vuelvas pronto, quiere ver a su papá ya que no pudo ir al estadio

No te preocupes, estaré llegando mañana en la mañana, aunque estoy algo cansado, nos dieron dos días para relajarnos

-me alegro, te estaremos esperando

-Vuelve pronto papi- dice Tenshi tratando de quitarle el teléfono a su mamá

-Ya lo oíste, te quiere ver, nos vemos amor, vente con cuidado

Al día siguiente, Genzo vuelve a medio día a su casa, luego de una reunión agotadora con el dt del equipo y sus compañeros. Tenshi, deseoso de ver a su padre, sale a su encuentro en el jardín del edificio donde viven, Hotaru lo sigue aguardando en la puerta principal. Tenshi se lanza a abrazar a su padre, quien se agacha para recibir el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo

-¿Cómo estás, mi campeón?- le pregunta Genzo, que se saca su gorra y se la coloca al niño

-Hola papi- saluda el pequeño con un beso en la mejilla y se arregla la gorra para que lo deje ver- te tengo un regalo

-¿Ah si? Y ¿qué es?- pregunta el hombre tomando su bolso y caminando hacia su esposa

-Sorpresa- responde el niño con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos

Hotaru les sonríe al verlos llegar, y le quita el bolso a Genzo para que juntos se vayan al departamento. Al llegar, Tenshi corre a su cuarto y luego vuelve con un gran dibujo en donde estaban los mejores jugadores del mundo

Mira papá, acá está el tío Schneider, el tío Kaltz, el tío Tsubasa, el tío Taro- así el niño le muestra a todos los jugadores- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y aquí estás túuuuuuuu!- señalándolo- el mejor de todos papá

Genzo mira el dibujo y a su hijo muy asombrado y feliz. Pasa el día de manera tranquila, sin embargo al ver la prensa escrita o los noticieros cuando hablan de deportes, comentan la mediocre participación del equipo del Bayern Munich, y como el portero estrella de la Liga, habia permitido un gol más que mediocre, eso no colocó de buen humor al cancerbero japonés. La noche llega y a Tenshi le baja el sueño, quedándose casi dormido en los brazos de Genzo, Hotaru lo toma y lo lleva a su habitación.

Ya se durmió, quedó muy feliz con ver a su papá- dice Hotaru mientras se sienta al lado de Genzo en el Sofá- Genzo ya quita esa cara, si no te fue bien en el partido, no tienes porque sentirte así, me preocupas

-Me voy a la cama-dice levantándose y no queriendo responderle a Hotaru

Ya recostado Genzo mira hacia el vacío, no sentía ganas de hablar, en su mente solamente se venían las escenas de un pésimo partido y en el que le anotaron un gol de la manera más tonta, pegando un puñetazo en la cama, Hotaru que estaba en la puerta lo observa no muy contenta, "no es que esté pensando en fútbol ni nada de eso, es que no me gusta verlo tan enojado por un partido, menos así" Hotaru camina hacia la cama y se recuesta tímidamente al lado de Genzo. No se hablan, ni se tocan, ella le da la espalda, mientras él mira hacia la nada

-No me gusta verte así- termina por romper el silencio Hotaru- no me gusta verte tan enfadadamente triste

-¿cómo? ¿y eso de donde lo sacaste?- pregunta Genzo sin desviar la mirada

-Cosas locas que se me ocurren, ya sabes como soy yo – le responde sin voltear- No me gusta verte así, y lo peor de todo es que no eres capaz de confiar en mi

-Ja, miren quien lo dice- responde Genzo con sarcasmo

Si, lo digo- volteándose hacia él- porque sé lo que es no confiar en las demás personas con tanta fluidez, no soy como ustedes, y eso lo sabes, aún así me aceptaste, yo no quiero que sufras algo así, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

No quiero hablar de eso, porque no me dejas tranquilo- Genzo le responde de manera poco amable a Hotaru, quien tenía ganas de mandarlo a un buen sitio volteándose de manera violenta y casi quitándole toda la ropa de cama a Genzo, quien la mira un tanto enojado.

Pasa un buen rato y ninguno de los dos puede conciliar el sueño, mientras el pequeño Tenshi duerme como un angelito.

-¿Estás dormida?- pregunta Genzo sin dejar de mirar el techo

-No, dime ¿quieres algo?- le pregunta Hotaru, que no deja de mirar hacia la puerta

-Solamente preguntarte si Tenshi ha estado mejor de su gripe

-Claro, soy su madre ¿no? Me preocupo por él no he dejado de estar pendiente, pero su recuperación fue incluso antes de que jugaras el partido contra Colonia

-¿Para que mencionas eso?

Hotaru no aguanta y se da vuelta, luego se apoya en los codos y decide mirarlo al rostro para encararle que es él quien no se saca el partido de la cabeza,

¿No crees que exageras Genzo, ¿qué pasa contigo, te estás comportando más infantil que tu propio hijo, ¿no lo viste cuando llegaste, para él tú eres su héroe y no le importó si perdías o no, pero te vio por televisión y lo único que decía en ese instante "mi papá es el mejor portero del mundo, ánimo papá". Pero yo te estoy desconociendo por completo, ¿dónde quedó el hombre que no se rendía por nada en el fútbol? ¿Qué de su gran pasión por lo que quiere y que no se le pasa por la mente claudicar por nada, ni por nadie, porque ese no estás siendo tú ahora.-Hotaru está muy enérgica ya un tanto molesta, pero él no menciona palabra y solamente la mira un tanto sorprendido por lo que le está diciendo- Anda, por favor, relájate- le termina de decir apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y abrazándolo- Soy tu esposa, la mamá de tu hijo, el regalo más hermoso que me haz dado junto con tu cariño, pero también tengo derecho, más que el deber, de compartir contigo lo malo o los problemas que te aquejan, no te cierres conmigo ¿ya?

Hotaru, es que me siento como un imbécil, y no quiero que por mi culpa y mis berrinches hacerte sentir mal, fue tan tonta la manera de cómo perdimos- Genzo comienza a narrarle los sucesos y los problemas de él y el equipo, sin querer se encontraba hablando de fútbol en el único lugar donde no consideraba bueno hacerlo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor, ya más desahogado, no tenía esas ideas tontas dando vueltas en su cabeza- te prometí no hablar de fútbol aquí, y óyeme, no te cumplí- dice acariciando su cabeza y besándola en la frente

Capítulo II

No importa- le responde- prefiero esto que verte mal, siempre cumples tus promesas, pero hay en ocasiones que saltarse eso para poder estar mejor y si yo puedo cooperarte- luego ella se coloca montada sobre él mirándolo- ahora relájate, solamente debes sentir el momento- ella comienza a susurrarle una canción en el oído para luego comenzar a besarlo- tranquilito- le susurra- por esta vez seré yo la que trabaje, tú sólo relájate y aprende a ser mimado- le sigue susurrando con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella comienza levemente por besarle la oreja, mientras él la aprisiona con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, poco a poco. Ella baja su mano hacia el sector más sensible de Genzo y comienza a acariciarlo suavemente, como esperando que él se estimulara poco a poco.- cálmate, aún sigues muy tenso… no te preocupes del resto- le dice mirándolo a los ojos- ya te dije, yo trabajaré esta vez. Tú solamente sigue el juego- remata la mujer besándolo sin esperar respuesta. La lengua de Hotaru explora cada rincón de la boca de Genzo como si fuese la primera vez que incursiona ahí. El solamente cierra los ojos y por primera vez, decide no tomar la iniciativa con ella. Hotaru lentamente decide bajar al cuello, no va hacia ese pecho que tanto la enloquece, más bien sólo juega escondiéndose entre la cabeza y el hombro de su esposo. Luego se detiene y se levanta.

¿quieres ver algo gracioso, o mejor dicho, tú juzgas después- le pregunta con ojos pícaros. Hotaru se levanta de la cama y baja un poco la luz del cuarto, luego coloca algo de música lenta de su artita favorito y rival "number one" de Genzo: Hyde de "Larc en Ciel" comenzando a bailarle lentamente. Es ella quien se quita el listón de su cabello al son de la melodía, mientras la mira sorprendido, jamás le había brindado un espectáculo como ese. Ella lo invita a acercarse un poco más al borde de la cama (digamos para el lado de los pies, para no confundir) y con sensuales movimientos comienza a jugar con su pijama causando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amante, la cual responde con otra. Ella sigue bailando y se le acerca acariciándole el rostro, para luego invitarlo a bailar junto con ella. Retirándole la polera de su pijama, Hotaru comienza a besarle el pecho mientras él navega por debajo del pijama de su esposa. Lentos besos, nada apresurados componen, junto a la tonada de Hyde, un regalo para el portero japonés, que siempre comienza y termina, ahora degusta de cómo ella lo invita, tomando la iniciativa, además de verla más atrevida y sensual que de costumbre. Ella hace que se siente en la cama, luego levanta sus brazos para jugar con su propio pelo, como señal para que Genzo le retire la parte superior del pijama color marfil, se cubre los pequeños senos con sus brazos y lo mira de manera lujuriosa. El decide tomarla y colocarla en la cama para besarle el cuello y empezar a acariciarla

Tran-tranquilo- dice entre gemido- aún esto no termina- dice deteniendo sus manos- corres la mano muy rápido, cariñito- lo reprende riéndose

shhhhh o quieres despertar a tu hijo, amor. ¿Qué, no ves que estoy listo?- le pregunta al besarla

Tan rápido…. Cálmate, esto es para que te relajes… no para que te apures ni hagas las cosas tan a lo bruto, y eso que pensé que estarías cansado- dice gozando y acariciando apasionadamente la espalda de Genzo. Ella rodea sus brazos en el abdomen del portero para luego no dejar de besarlo. Mientras lo besa, ella hace que cambie de posición y nuevamente lo sienta- te quedas aquí como un niño bueno- y ella nuevamente comienza a bailarle pero ahora de espaldas siempre cubriéndose el pecho, como para no dejarlos notar, eso hace que Genzo se estimule más- veamos, por donde empiezo-comenta en tono irónico- aún falta un poco más, no es suficiente- le guiña el ojo de manera sensual y toma corbata que Genzo tiene en el perchero y con ella cubre sus propios pezones. Sigue el baile ahora de espalda, juega con la corbata rodeándola en su propio cuello, luego ella misma comienza a acariciarse la pierna, pasando sus manos hasta llegar al muslo, siempre de espalda y tratando de no dejar de mirarlo cada vez que ejecuta un nuevo "paso de baile". Cubriendo sus pechos nuevamente se le acerca y utiliza la corbata, rodeándola en el cuello de Genzo, para atraerlo hacia ella- Ahora eres mío cariñito, no hagas nada, soy yo quien te va a poseer esta vez, ya sabes aprende solamente a disfrutar este momento y relájate- sentencia besándolo y recostándolo en la cama montándose sobre él

-¿Te he dicho que besas muy rico?- pregunta Genzo mientras recibe los besos de Hotaru en su cuello- me encantan

uhm, recuerdo muchas cosas… pero quiero que tú ahora solamente pienses en mi y recuerdes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites… porque te amo

-más que yo, lo dudo

La mujer acaricia cada zona de su marido, una y otra vez. El, por su parte, no deja de aprisionarla con sus fuertes brazos, acariciando su espalda para bajar lentamente a la zona en donde la parte inferior del pijama no había sido retirada. La mujer goza al ver como su amante se encuentra a su disposición, y aprovechando su baja estatura, comienza a jugar con sus piernas en la parte inferior de Genzo. Hotaru ya no utiliza los labios para excitarlo, también usa su lengua, la cual hace contacto en los pezones más que provocados de Genzo, para luego bajar a su abdomen, mientras las manos de él van a parar a la cabeza de la fémina y enreda sus dedos en su cabello. Hotaru baja con besos que provocan que gemidos; poco a poco va descendiendo, tratando de hacer lo que siempre le ha costado, pero en vista de las circunstancias, está más que dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que él goce su momento y calme su frustración por un partido. Los músculos del abdomen de Genzo, son lo más apetecidos por ella, luego lo mira lujuriosamente para quitarla poco a poco la parte inferior del pijama y su boxer gris "veo que estás listo amor, bueno aquí voy, deséame suerte" piensa ella al momento de intentar practicarle sexo oral a Genzo por primera vez desde que están juntos. Con miedo (y asco, porque no decirlo) ella primero hace que su lengua trabajara en el miembro de su pareja, sin llegar a más (más por miedo que por otra cosa). Genzo se siente extraño, le gusta lo que ella está haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprende, está gozando de sensaciones que le regala ella, a cambio de que solamente disfrute.

¿ahora estás listo, yo si… quiero que entres en mi como siempre lo haces, con fuerza y decisión,- le dice Hotaru al sentarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras hace que le ayude a quitarse el short del pijama y la pantaleta de encajes ya bastante humedecida- en otra ocasión me pondré lencería adecuada,-dice entre suspiros - pero ahora solamente ven conmigo que ya no puedo esperar,

Genzo tomas sus caderas y comienza a llevarla para que comiencen a unirse, Hotaru no quiere tomar las cosas a loca, y comienza a manejar ella el ritmo, ya su rostro manifiesta su goce al sentir como el comienza a penetrarla poco a poco, toma esas grandes manos y hace que vayan a masajear sus senos, que no son tan grandes como sus fuertes manos, pero en ese instante se movían al mismo compás que el cuerpo de ambos. Ambos siguen, ella se muerde el labio y cubre con su mano la boca de Genzo para que no se produzca mucho ruido y despierten al niño.

-Te amo Genzo- decía mientras sentía como él la acariciaba. En la toma de los brazos y violentamente la coloca debajo de él, controlando la situación

-Yo también te amo, y ahora pórtate como una buena niña- le dice mirándola los ojos y comenzando a besar sus pechos, ella gime arqueando su espalda y acariciando su espalda, excitándose con esa gran masa muscular sobre ella

Nuevamente comienza a penetrarla otra vez, ella cierra los ojos para sentir con más ímpetu ese goce, no puede evitar que cada movimiento de él en su interior le traiga sensaciones de placer. Genzo, por su parte no deja de besar su cuello y de masajea el pequeño seno izquierdo de Hotaru, ella levanta los brazos hacia las almohadas, con sus ojos cerrados y tratando de no gritar para no despertar a su hijo lo cual es muy costoso, sin embargo, la cama matrimonial se mueve al son de ambos cuerpos

"Ay! Dios, porque no soy buena para aguantar, ya quiero gritar, no lo soporto"-sigue, por favor, Genzo, te amo- dice la mujer apretando sus rodillas al cuerpo del portero tratando de no levantar más la voz y controlando el timbre de sus gemidos. Genzo mueve su pene en el interior de su esposa una y otra vez, aunque es terreno conocido, él siente aires nuevos por la manera de cómo ella lo sedujo a lo que están ahora, lo cual hacía que él se haya excitado más y quiera tenerla más tiempo sometida. Genzo la calla con cortos pero abundantes besos en los labios, ella abre los ojos y lo mira, directamente en los suyos, que se encontraban observándola y brillaban debido a lo que sentía él en ese minuto, eso la hacía sonreír y pensar que la misión resultó. El ya se sentía satisfecho, siente como su vida ya recorre dentro de ella, pudo sentir el orgasmo, sin embargo a ella le faltaba un poco y seguía arqueando su espalda y aprisionándolo más, para llegar a su clímax, el miedo de gritar para no despertar a su hijo, la limita. Genzo, como intuyendo lo que le ocurre, cubre su boca, ella cierra los ojos y siente como logra llegar a un difícil orgasmo, cerrando los ojos y casi mordiendo la gran mano de su esposo. El suspiro de ella al fin llega, como sentenciando lo sucedido entre los dos. Luego toma el rostro del arquero y lo besa con calma, dulcemente, no queriendo soltarlo con tanta facilidad, ni él tampoco quiere soltarla por muy agotado que estén. Luego hace que él se coloque al lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarse, se encuentran agotados pero Hotaru siente que lo que hicieron, ha ayudado a que tranquilizarlo y mirar los nuevos desafíos en su vida, haciéndole saber que ella está con él en todo momento

-Estuviste, ¿cómo decirlo, no tengo palabras

-No importa, con esto me basta y me sobra… lo único que quería era distraerte, quitarte esa sensación de fracaso que te invadía por el partido y que te dieras cuenta de que te puedo ayudar, ahora los métodos utilizados, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano- dice ella, provocando que Genzo ría- me gusta verte reír, no sabes cuánto me gusta verte bien, yo con eso soy muy feliz, en serio.

-Pues, muchas gracias, le estoy agradecido por tan "provocativo" espectáculo, con tal que sea sólo para mi.

Y ¿usted qué cree señor?-con un bostezo, se aferra más a él- que rico, que rico sentirte, olerte, tocarte así… me gusta- acercándose más a su pecho- Ahora, señor Wakabayashi, ¿puedo dormir, mañana tengo un marido y un hijo que atender- se duerme cansada después de todo lo vivido por ambos

Genzo solamente mira a Hotaru que yace dormida a su lado, "gracias mi patito feo, gracias por regalarme a Tenshi, gracias por darme tu compañía y tu comprensión, ahora entiendo que los problemas debemos solucionarlos entre los dos" El se recuesta al lado de ella y la cubre bien

No te muevas tanto- dice Hotaru sin abrir los ojos- eres muy grandes y mueves toda la cama y, aunque no lo creas, me despiertas grandulón.

Eso si no te lo creo, floja, tú no despiertas aunque te pase un tren a vapor al lado tuyo- responde riéndose- tu hijo es igual

Ja! También es tu hijo, y duerme igual a ti, no es fácil de despertar- y abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente- te amo, mi grandulón.

Te amo mi patito feo y gracias, realmente me haces sentir mejor, francamente le luciste con ese baile, pero…- Genzo le susurra algo al oído- ¿te parece?

-Si que eres exigente como marido, pero me gusta que me lo pidas a mi, claro que te complaceré, si ganas el próximo encuentro

Nadie meterá un gol en mi portería, te lo prometo

Sólo yo te puedo meter goles de media cancha, pero debajo de las sábanas.

………………………

Nota de la autora

1.-Piedrazas aquí please

2.- Temas escogidos de Hyde, TODOS ESOS ROMANTICONES QUE TIENE QUE ME DERRITE ESA VOZ TAN SENSUAL!

3.- Agradecimientos: a Paula que es una gran amiga, una de las mejores que cualquier persona puede tener, es un gran ser humano. Y a Hyde, por esa sensual voz al cantar


End file.
